Object tracking systems can be used to create engaging and entertaining augmented reality (AR) experiences, in which 3D graphics content appears to be present in the real world. However, such tracking is subject to frequent tracking failure due to environmental conditions, user actions, unanticipated visual interruption between camera and object/scene being tracked, etc. Traditionally, tracking failure causes the AR experience either to disappear or otherwise behave erratically and breaks the illusion of the 3D graphics being present in the real world. This undermines the perceived quality of AR as a whole.